


Moment

by silentdescant



Series: Promptember [4]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Past Relationship(s), SePTXCC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: I'm glad you're with me, here at the end of all things.





	Moment

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of mavi, sort of. Maybe don't read if you're feeling fragile about Avi's last show with PTX.

_Here at the end of all things._ Avi’s been thinking of that sentence a lot today. That scene of Frodo and Sam at the top of Mount Doom, so sure they were about to die. It’s pretty morbid, to be honest, but it’s the sentiment of the moment that’s been fresh in his mind all day. The fierce love and companionship when everything’s about to end.

He feels it with the gang, as they do routine things together for the last time. _I’m glad you’re with me. Here at the end of all things._ It’s heartbreaking to experience, but so wonderful, too. They all love and support each other so much. It’s almost tangible, the support and pride the others have for him. He can sense it, radiating off them all like warmth in this chill, damp air. He makes sure to spend time with each person, everyone who’s special to him.

As the party winds down, Avi finds himself sitting across from Mitch, who’s just watching him silently. Every time Avi catches him staring, Mitch looks down at his phone, but Avi can feel the weight of his gaze. He knows Mitch has been watching him for a while.

Avi’s not sure what to say. They all hugged earlier, cried earlier. They all laughed and drank and ate and cried a little more. It’s quieter now, and Avi’s emotionally drained from the whole day. From all the goodbyes.

It occurs to him that maybe Mitch is just watching him as a way to remember these last moments. It’s really sad to think that way, when of course they’ll see each other again soon, but Avi knows that’s how Mitch’s brain works sometimes. He should just let it happen. He should let Mitch soak in whatever he needs from this time.

But he glances over again, catches Mitch staring again. Mitch wears a happy expression like a mask; Avi can see through it to the nervousness underneath. Mitch wants to say something. Avi can’t let the opportunity pass. Both of them would regret it and wonder.

“What are you thinking about?” Avi asks him bluntly.

Mitch is often cagey about his feelings and thoughts, preferring to confide in Scott and Scott alone, but tonight he meets Avi’s gaze and replies, straightforwardly, “Remember that night I kissed you?”

Oh. That’s what this is about. Avi smiles warmly. “Of course I remember that night.”

“Sometimes I wonder…” Mitch starts, then stops. He laughs under his breath. Shrugs. His gaze drops.

“Sometimes I wonder too,” Avi tells him. It’s not strictly true; he hasn’t thought about that night in a while, but he does remember it clearly. He also remembers the confusing few weeks of sorting out his own feelings afterward.

“Yeah?” Mitch asks. He sounds hopeful.

“It was a moment, for me,” Avi says. “One of those diverging paths moments in life. We took one, and sometimes I wonder about the other.”

Sighing, Mitch says, “Me too. I know it’s stupid, but tonight I was just… I was remembering. I was thinking about what could’ve happened. Between us, I mean. I guess I’m just glad you don’t regret it. Or if you didn’t, like, _remember_ it at all… That would suck.”

Avi regards him seriously. “You know I love you, Mitch?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“No matter what ever happens or doesn’t happen, I love you.”

That brings a smile to Mitch’s face. He nods. “I love you too, Avi.”

“I’m glad you’re with me,” Avi says. _Here at the end of all things._

 

 _fin_.


End file.
